


Let Me Show You How beautiful You Are

by Antisocial_loser



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Markjin, One Shot, did i mention gay?, kpop, ooc ??, poetry based, short fic, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_loser/pseuds/Antisocial_loser
Summary: Based off of the poem, Flowers on Your Doorstep by Courtney Peppernell.You deserve to be remindedHow beautiful you are.And if you let me,I'll show you every day.I promise.





	Let Me Show You How beautiful You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and messy, but i think it's nice.  
> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments on my last fic, I appreciate you all so much :')

You deserve flowers on your doorstep  
And coffee in the morning.

Jinyoung liked to tease Mark about his love of flowers. About how he would literally stop and smell the roses every time he saw them. He liked to tease Mark about his love for coffee and how he would ramble about how when they bought a house, it'd always smell of it. He liked to tease Mark, but really, he loved how passionate the older boy could be. He loved how beautiful Mark looked when he smelled flowers. How the eldest boy's face would relax and a soft smile would sneak onto his face. He loved how Mark would stand a bit straighter whenever he saw a flower, and how he would avidly explain to Jinyoung what each stood for.

Jinyoung loved to call his boyfriend his little americano. He loved the blush that would spread on his cheeks and the soft slaps that the older gave out of embarrassment and love. Every time Jinyoung had to leave, he was sure to leave flowers at their doorstep, being sure to recall each meaning so that the boy would know exactly what he was saying. Every time he saw Mark after a long day apart, he made sure to have the American boy's favorite coffee, just to see that bright smile directed at him (even though Mark's smile was always for him).

 

You deserve notes left on your dashboard  
And ice cream sundaes at 3 am  
You deserve honesty every day  
And to be kissed every hour.

Mark loved to show Jinyoung how much he meant to him as much as possible. In very, very direct ways. Having to be quiet about it was hard for him, so being out in public sucked. He was sure to find small ways to express his love. He would often leave sticky notes on the dash of the car, knowing full well that when they were going out as a group, that Jinyoung always got front. He writes small love messages, adding in an "I love you" and two stick figures holding hands in every one.

Mark knows that he can't take his lover on normal dates. He knows that, for now, they couldn't risk any type of scandals. Not with their new album coming out. So on the nights he struggles to stop thinking about the negative things that go with being gay and an idol, the older boy makes sure to wake up his lover because he needs the other boy to see his love is there, even at 3 a.m. So, "Jinyoung-ah, let's have a date." And they do. Mark makes them both Ice cream sundaes and they laugh and they kiss and he wishes he could kiss the other boy more than he does. So he tells him that. Tells him that, at the very least, he'll always make sure to kiss him once an hour, but he wishes that he could kiss him ever minute of every day and not have to worry. 

 

You deserve to be reminded  
How beautiful you are.  
And if you let me,  
I'll show you every day.  
I promise.

Jinyoung knows that Mark has his bad days. He knows that sometimes he just doesn't feel up to going out in public. He knows that the other boy has days where he just can't handle how he looks. He can tell, right when he wakes up and the other boy has his back to him with his head under the covers. He knows that sometimes it's hard in this industry to feel beautiful. So Jinyoung makes sure to show him. He shows him through the fans during live streams. He makes sure to talk about how handsome Mark looks as often as he can, which leave the fans typing incoherent messages- conformations. He shows him how beautiful he is when he pulls the covers from over his head. He shows him when he kisses every inch of his face and softens his looks. He promises that he'll show Mark how beautiful he is, ever chance he gets.

Mark knows that Jinyoung is self-conscious, and while Mark can be too, It's not the same. Jinyoung feels ashamed of his body every time Mark undresses him before they make love. He see's the face Jinyoung makes when he sees himself shirtless. It makes Mark's heart hurt. The oldest boy makes sure to tell him how beautiful he is, every time they're together. He shows him that he thinks the younger boy is the most brilliant human being he's ever seen when he touches him. He shows him with his gaze, when they're having private moments. Mark shows him with kisses all over his body and love filled looks. He promises to show Jinyoung how beautiful he is, every chance he gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
